Battle Droids
Battle Droids, in the Star Wars saga, are remote-controlled fighting machines that are designed to automatically recognize and attack the enemy. Usually, all ground-based Battle Droids are controlled by orbiting Droid Control Ships. Battle Droids made their first appearance in Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace as the intimidating robot army invading Naboo, a Republic planet. It is unclear wether they have actually acheived singularity, but in movies 2 and 3 and several episodes of Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures, they have shown the capacity and ability to think and act for themselves. They are equipped with a standard blaster and supply backpack to use during battle. They are also depicted using sniper rifles and heavy machine guns in video games Star Wars Battle Front 1 & 2 and many others. Standard battle droids, though usually large in number, are generally weak due to their unprotective armour and incompetant leadership. Comparison It is said that one Jedi is equal to the power of one hundred standard battle droids. Most Battle Droids are woefully underprepared fo fight Jedi, seeing as how there is no real real defense against their weapons and Force abilities, with the exception of this unnamed super battle droid the player encounters in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. This strange model of B2 super Battle Droid has arm claws capable of blocking lightsabers. Clone troopers, the main ground troops of the Rebpublic, were created on the planet of Kamino, where they are grown, raised, and trained. There are many reasons why clone troopers are superior to droids, one being that their generals actually make reasonable and strategic decisions. That being said, both droids and clones win battles by learning from their mistakes and changing their fighting styles according to battle conditions. Military Uses and Special forces Droids The Trade Federation uses these battle droids for their standard army of force and protection. They can be found everywhere around the occupation of the Federation, places of invasion and occupation, and sometimes in areas controlled by the Hutts. The Trade Federation Commando Droids are by far the most intelligently programmed and deadly droids in the Federation's armed forces. They're the green berets of the Star Wars world, and are sent on only the most important and dangerous missions on behalf of the Trade Federation. Programmed in demolitions, stealth, and geurilla warfare tactics, they are never seen on the front lines, only working in the shadows, whether it's assassinating a republic senator or sabotaging enemy equipment and ships. Droidikas, the Trade Federation's first anti-Jedi attack droid, is widley used and seen blasting apart clones on Geonosis all the way to the battle of Naboo. Often rolling into battle with dual heavy machine laser blasters, Droidikas are equipped with a deployable sheild capable of blocking all laser weapons, except lightsabers. However, Jedis are hard pressed getting in close enoug h to actually attack the Droidikas under heavy laser fire. Droidikas' main mode of transport is rolling, but are they are very vulnrable while doing so. The B2 Super Battle Droid was devoloped on Geonosis, the Trade Federation's main base of operations planet. They first saw action at the tremendous battle of Geonosis. They have many variations, including the one pictured above. The most basic and recognizable one (below) has an inlaid blaster rifle situated at the top of the right hand wrist. Alternative weapons are a miniature wrist mounted flak cannon (Star Wars' shotgun), and anti armour wrist rockets.In their trademark navy blue/gray armour paint job, they are most suited to urban enviroments, but have performed well on the battle of Felucia. Felucia is a jungle planet with huge mushroom forests and dense jungles. There are almost always battle droids guarding the cowardly Nute Gunray, the viceroy (leader) of the Trade Federation, who relies on the battle droids for his life when the Republic advances in on the Federation. General Grievous, the supreme Trade Federation General, is seen leading thousands of Battle Droids into the fray on numerous occasions in the Star Wars series Category:Robots Category:Henchmen Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Gunmen Category:Hostile Species Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Dimwits Category:Recurring villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bombers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Guardians Category:Comedy Villains Category:Karma Houdini